guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disrupting Accuracy
A/Rs got a new skill :P --Carth 10:19, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :This is MASSIVE fun on a bow sin. Mix it up with IAS? Kessel 10:39, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Why bow sin? How about bow Warrior? Primal Rage ftw! Lightblade 17:21, 28 September 2006 (CDT) With this and Keen Arrow it looks like ANet is throwing A/Rs a bone or two. --Kiiron 13:59, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Yea awsome on a crit bow assasin. But way to unrelayable on a ranger wouldn't you hate to miss stopping healing signet. But in the hands of an assasin almost 1 out of 2 hits will disrupt. Along with Sharpen Daggers and Seeping Wound you could really put a hurt on a caster. NovaTalon 15:17, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Am I the only one thinking of replacing Savage Shot for this on my A/R for Tombs of the Primevil Kings? --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:47, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Way of the assassin+critical eye+sharpen daggers+keen arrow+this=gold. Add in a stance or two, and feigned neutrality, and you have a good build forming here. Warrior/Ranger with Primal Rage and this. Got nothing better to do with Rage anyway :) --GTPoompt 18:01, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Like Dwarven Battle Stance without the need for a hammer. Luckily this preparation costs only 5 energy. Assassinman 21:42, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :and not an Elite. Needling shot and this would be fun.Labmonkey 17:39, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Needling Shot deals a set amount of damage, criticals aren't possible. Arshay Duskbrow 18:09, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Although it doesn't do any extra damage, my Needling Shot often returns the energy for being a critical hit... :Putting this on Talk:Needling Shot. Nice catch. --Armond Warblade (talk) 20:05, 22 October 2006 (CDT) "Go for the Eyes!". Its so tempting I think I'd actually use it (Not a fifty five 23:09, 7 October 2006 (CDT)) A/R has 36% crit chance. R/X has 20%. Really not that much of a difference. Besides ranger has way better interrupts available. :...Dude, a 16% crit chance is a LOT. Play Fire Emblem sometime. --Armond Warblade (talk) 18:36, 8 October 2006 (CDT) ::Savage shot does have 5 recharge, distracting 10, and magebane between 0 to 10. So.... Yeah, I don't think it's that useful. It's better in choking gas in a respect. Sadly, 100% critical moving does absolutely nothing =( --Silk Weaker :::But this is a preparation that lasts for 24 seconds and applies to ALL arrows, not just the one fired by activating the skill. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:14, 8 October 2006 (CDT) ::::24 means, at most, 12 interrupts, which isn't going to happen since you don't have 1/2 activation. Also, you can't use an effective IAS being an assassin (Tiger's Fury would eat energy and attribute points) unlike a CG, and really. you don't need to interrupt continuously, just when they are actually using a skill... oh, right, can only interrupt 10 with recurve bow before you have to recharge. 10 right? so it's actually less than 5 in practice due to the chance involved. It's not really THAT good, see? You'll almost definetly use it with real interrupts. I'd play with it on my sin, but it's not a reliable interrupt, just general spam. 1/2 activation time is essential for proper interrupts. --Silk Weaker Here's some math for the A/R: *12 marks ~16.8% *16 critical strikes =16% *16 Critical Eye =6% That's already 38.8%. If you want to toss an elite in there: *16 Way of the Assassin = 37% All that together is a 75.8% to crit. If you are also using Keen Arrow, and Sharpen Daggers as the enchant to trigger Way, you are getting 4 energy back, interrupting, and causing a 16 second bleed 75.8% of the time you shoot an arrow, and +30 damage on top of that for Keen Arrows. With every Joe Paragon runnning around with Go for the Eye, you can push that % even higher. And if you get them to put Find Their Weakness on you, you get a DW cherry on top of an already delicious sundae. - Waywrong 17:30, 13 November 2006 (CST) :Mmm... Delicious indeed. Wondering how to incorperate this into a b/p, though... keen arrow is good, but lack of Way of the Assassin is gonna hurt... --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:51, 17 November 2006 (CST) ::Try spamming "Go for the Eyes!" on a few people. Although this is a preperation soooo disrupting accuracy + barrrage = barrage--Coloneh RIP 17:15, 22 November 2006 (CST) :::Oh. I hella knew that. >.< --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:24, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::::Sigh, do I have to mention again? You have to multiply this intrrupt change with the amount of arrows you can fire every 24 seconds (10 recurve), 7.58, according to your calculations. Now including time spent on upkeep (2.75 + 1.75/2.75, Daccuracy and enchantment), not including moving time/kiting, that's really just less than 8 interrupts every 30 seconds, most of which will NOT hit, seeing as targets would stop casting if they see you attacking. They'll just cast between shots if they have 1 seconds spells, or move out of range, or use block skills. Savage Shot and Distracting Shot, on the other hand, gives 5.5 and 3 interrupts respectively, not to mention they can be timed, and the latter disables for 20 seconds. More timed interrupts, more fatal. --Silk Weaker Does this interupt actions or only skills? Flesh Over Steel 10:49, 5 February 2007 (CST) I wonder why nobodey mentioned Primal Rage (the warrior elite from strenght). I am running a build with short-bow, Disrupting Accuracy and Primal Rage and must say it works quite well. by Anon Take out Keen arrow and use Heket's Rampage (Yeah, attribute allocation attribute allocation...) But for interupting, 75% interupt chance on attack, AND 33% IAS? Yes please. (Dubby 03:35, 28 February 2007 (CST)) Man, if only it worked on other weapons as well. Though, that would sort of be overkill. I mean, imagine using this with Moebius Strike,Critical Strike, and Tiger's Fury. I wanna try using this baby with Prepared Shot, it lasts 36 seconds so that's alot of Prepared Shots that you can use for a net energy gain (with no Expertise and 16 marksmanship) of 5, even more with Expertise of varying levels. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Third ( ) }. There. --Ckal Ktak 04:28, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :For a PvP version, here's what I use: :--Gimmethegepgun 13:18, 28 June 2007 (CDT) gw:en special way of the assasin, way of the master, critical eye, 16 crit 12 marks=121% chance of crit, constant interrupt and 4nrg per hit= spam of 5nrg skills Dunkoro 11:07, 14 September 2007 (CDT) No such thing as 121% chances... :then think on it --Dunkoro 20:58, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::Please note, if you fight monsters with higher level than you, your crit chances drop rapidly. I haven't seen anyone do testing, but I'd bet that for every 4 levels above you the crit rate is roughly halfed. So, against lvl 28s, your 100% crit rate is probably hovering around 25%. In DoA, I find that 1 in 4 shots is typical for crit rate. 22 March 2008 Ranger? Ok, maybe I'm being blindly ignorant here, but there's all this discussion of Assasins and stuff, but wouldn't a ranger with "Go for the Eyes" do just as well? - Afterall, GFTE can add up to 66% to the critical hit rate, combined with a decent marksmanship score, wouldn't that be pretty impressive, even if slightly inferior to the assasin. From there I'm thinking you could combine stuff like prepared shot to keep your energy flowing (It IS a preperation afterall) and needling shot (for finishing off and pinning down a target), or volley to disrupt a group of enemies. Why has none of that been weighed up in the thinking? =p --85.62.18.3 01:29, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :It could, but you can't have GftE up all the time, so critical strikes is more frequent. --Shadowcrest 01:30, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Incendiary Arrows What about using it with new Incendiary Arrows for widespread interruption on A/R? -- 18:59, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :Attribute spread would start to go funny, unless you didn't care about 1 second burning only. (T/ ) 19:22, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::Or 10 damage crits :P - ' Ad Victoriam' 01:14, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::: 11+1+1 critical strikes, 12 marksmanship, 6 wilderness - how about sth like this? -- 12:21, 21 September 2008 (UTC)